Tomoeda
Tomoeda is a fictional location in Japan, and is where most of the events of Cardcaptor Sakura take place. It is called Readington in the English dubbed cartoon. It is located near the city of Tokyo. It is the birthplace of Sakura Kinomoto and also where Clow Reed died. It is also where Sakura captures many of the Clow Cards: the Freeze Card (in the downtown Ice Pond Palace rink), the Firey Card (at the Winter Carnival), the Big Card (in the downtown square), the Cloud Card, and the Twin Card. List of residents *Kinomoto family: **Sakura Kinomoto (current resident) **Toya Kinomoto (current resident) **Fujitaka Kinomoto (current resident) **Nadeshiko Kinomoto (former resident, deceased) *Daidōji family: **Tomoyo Daidōji **Sonomi Daidōji *Li family **Syaoran Li (current resident) **Meiling Li (current resident) **Syaoran Li (TRC) **Sakura Li **"Syaoran" Li (junior) *Other residents: **Clow Reed (former resident, deceased) **Yue (Years later as Yukito Tsukishiro) **Cerberus **Mokona Modoki (formerly, moved with Yuuko Ichihara) **Eriol Hiiragizawa **Kaho Mizuki **Yukito Tsukishiro **Chiharu Mihara **Takashi Yamazaki **Rika Sasaki **Yoshiyuki Terada **Naoko Yanagisawa **Maki Matsumoto List of Places Kinomoto House Sakura's house is a key location in the series, mainly as the home of Sakura Kinomoto and her family. A two-story detached house, the Kinomoto's house is where Sakura's adventure began when she finds the Clow Book in the basement, releasing the Clow Cards and Cerberus in the process. Several cards are captured in the house, namely The Wood, The Rain, and The Little. King Penguin Park Tomoeda Aquarium is home to various species of fish, penguins and various aquatic species. It also has a little café and there is a cylindrical aquarium. Sakura had her first date with Yukito at the aquarium, where she encounters the Watery Card, and plots to capture it the next night. Tomoeda Elementary School Tomoeda Elementary School (友枝小学校) is the school that Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran, Meiling, Rika, Naoko, Chiharu, Eriol and Yamazaki all attend. The students and everyone else in Tomoeda rely on the huge clock tower at the core of the school for the time. The school also hosts plays at the end of the year. Sakura faces several of the Clow Cards at the school, as many of them follow her presence. Two of which most memorable here, are the Time Card and Shadow Card. Other captures she has made here are: the Thunder Card, the Flower Card, the Song Card, the Shot Card, the Sweet Card, the Sand Card, and the Light and Dark Cards. Tomoeda Art Gallery Tomoeda Art Gallery hosts many important paintings and sculptures and is visited by Sakura's class for an art lesson. It is in this art galley that Sakura discovers and captures the Silent Card. Tomoeda Library Tomoeda Library is a vast library containing thousands of books. It has loads of cubicles where people can read or do some research. The library is where Sakura and Syaoran encounter and capture the Move Card. Tomoeda Theme Park Tomoeda Theme Park is home to various attractions such as a mirror maze, a Ferris wheel and a roller coaster. Located at the centre of the park is a large clock tower and Eriol's house was destroyed in order to make way for the theme park. The theme park only features in the second film and it is home to the Nothing Card. It should be noted, that Tomoeda Theme Park looks very similar to the Winter Carnival amusement park featured at the end of the first season, where Sakura encounters and captures the Firey Card. Tomoyo's house Tomoyo's / Madison's house is a vast mansion where Tomoyo and her mother, Sonomi / Samantha, live. Tomoyo even has her own video editing room and she designs all of Sakura's costumes in her bedroom. This is also were Sakura encounters the Shield Card and where she uses the Song Card to lure out the Voice Card, capturing both of them in Tomoyo's / Madison's bedroom. Tsukimine Shrine Tsukimine Shrine is a Shinto Shrine where many Clow cards have appeared such as The Maze & The Return. This shrine is where Sakura and her friends visit for celebrations. Tsukimine Shrine is really nice romantic place and there are plenty of quiet and peaceful places. Tokyo Tower Tokyo Tower is shown in some of Sakura's dreams and she eventually fights Yue on Tokyo Tower in order to become the mistress of the Clow Cards. Sakura also visits the tower on an outing with Syaoran, Meiling and Tomoyo. In episode 40, Sakura captures the Dream Card in the lobby of the tower, upon learning that the card had been giving her prophetic dreams since the time she opened the book at the beginning of the anime. Nearing the end of season 2, when Sakura and friends go back to Tokyo and the tower's park area for the archery competition, it is there she meets and must capture the last of the Clow Cards, the Earthy Card when it causes an earthquake to strike Tokyo. It is then the Final Judgement soon begins afterward. Twin Bells It's a shop in the shopping district of Tomoeda. It serves as a toy shop mainly, selling stuff animals, and the special trading cards that prove to be popular among the children on Tomoeda Elementary School. It's run by Maki Matsumoto. Towa University Towa University is the University that Fujitaka, Sakura's Father, works. There are many lectures and the campus is very large. It is at this university that Sakura captures the Sleep Card. Category:Cities Category:Earth Locations